


【饼四无差】Insomnia

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 他们爱过，他们做过。但最后，他们是兄弟。





	【饼四无差】Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 激情短打5K一发完，是我对饼四之间关系的大胆假设，没有求证。时间线混乱，假的假的都是假的，但他们的爱是真的。
> 
> Insomnia: n. 失眠(症)

04:17 A.M.

烧饼又失眠了。

困，头疼，疼得像有人拿了把钝电钻想从他的后脑勺钻个洞，但是怎么也钻不进来，疼得要命，还嗡嗡的，震得他想吐。

他艰难地翻了个身，床垫缓缓地“吱——嘎——”响了起来，像个躺在病床上苟延残喘的八十岁老头，只要稍微一动换，就得叹一口气。

他累极了。早上六点半起床锻炼，回来处理队务，写新活磨旧活，晚上上台蹦跶俩小时，下台打一炮，正好十二点半。如果能瞬间入睡，烧饼绝对过的是标准的健康生活——至少比他旁边这个打着小呼噜的、正在经历中年发福的男人健康得多。

但事实是，他错过了在贤者时光入睡的好机会，褪黑素只让他头疼得更厉害，布洛芬也失了效。如果他不想再嗑两粒Xanax麻翻自己，就只能瞪着眼睛静待天明。

失眠是老毛病了，偏头痛也是。这一次只不过持续的时间太长，让他有点吃不消。他悄悄下了床，挪到客厅的沙发上躺着，把电视开到静音，让人造光打进眼底，希望这样的疲倦能让他多少睡上一会儿。

“我们怎么会变成这样？”电视里的女人无声地嘶吼着，惨白的脸跟字幕一样白。

真巧，我也想问这个问题。烧饼随手按了个5，深夜球赛回放，脑子却迟钝半拍，还停留在刚才那句台词上。

我们怎么会变成这样？

烧饼想到三年前的晚上，窗外雷雨交加。他和曹鹤阳并排坐在床沿上，关了灯，他低着头，在黑暗中坦陈心意，用颤抖的手指掐着自己胳膊，紧紧闭着眼睛，像个犯人一样，等曹鹤阳宣布他们关系最终的判决。

进一步，是情人；维持原状，是兄弟；退一步，是朋友；再退一步，裂穴，从此陌路。烧饼想到了所有的可能，但小四永远在他的意料之外。

我想试试。曹鹤阳说。

烧饼猛地抬起头，快到让他眼前一黑。他摸索着抓住曹鹤阳的手，也仅止于抓住他的手。试试。这个回答实在太过模糊。他不知道该怎么应对。

曹鹤阳转过身来，伸手把烧饼抱在怀里，像母亲安慰孩子一样，轻轻拍抚着他的背。

“爱，是很难的……”曹鹤阳的下巴贴着烧饼的毛寸，说得缓慢，似乎是真实的苦恼，而非企图拒绝的字斟句酌。

烧饼抱着曹鹤阳的腰，靠在他的肩膀上，听着头顶传来温柔的声音，如同聆听神谕。

“我从没试着爱过一个男人。大饼，我欣赏你，珍惜我们的友谊胜过其他任何一种感情。你说爱我，我自然也希望，我能爱你，如你爱我一样。”

曹鹤阳说得认真。他反握住烧饼的手，用拇指按揉他的鱼际，让他放松下来。烧饼尽力稳住呼吸，悄悄抬起另一只手，擦掉莫名其妙掉下来的眼泪，以免弄湿了曹鹤阳的衣领。

“可我不知道我能不能做到。我想尽我所能，试试看。”曹鹤阳紧了紧抱着烧饼的手臂，低头说道，“这样可以吗……呦，怎么哭啦？”

烧饼一惊，慌慌张张扭头。“谁哭了……我我我干眼症，迎风流泪，我……唔……”

烧饼瞪大了眼睛，全身都僵住了。他这辈子也想不到，自己有一天能享受到言情剧女主角的待遇——被喜欢的帅哥强吻。他抱着曹鹤阳的肩膀，强忍住想翻身把人压在下面的欲望，小心翼翼地回吻，生怕吓着了他。

“一股酒味儿，”曹鹤阳舔舔嘴唇，推了烧饼一把，“去洗漱。明儿早上记得刮胡子，都长出来了。”

烧饼仍记得那晚的雨，下得急，噼噼啪啪地打在窗户上，从窗缝飘进来一阵土腥味，像是把一片森林种在了房间里。他也记得那晚他们没有做爱，只是和衣躺在床上，温柔地亲吻和爱抚，然后睡了过去。

后来很长一段时间里，烧饼和曹鹤阳都拿这事儿嘲笑过彼此。两个人早都过了纯情的年纪，也并非毫无经验，怎么表白当夜裤子都没脱就完事儿了？烧饼寻思着，大抵是那夜两人分别在表白和突破性向的吻上耗尽了勇气，就像把跑步机突然从7提速到12猛跑了一刻钟，只想赶紧慢下来喘口气，哪还能有别的想法。

或许那是我们最接近爱情的一晚。烧饼躺在沙发上想道，盯着电视屏中绿莹莹的草坪，再看天花板，就是一片暗红色斑，像是一块将凝未凝的血泊，看不见伤口。

“睡不着？”曹鹤阳从卧室走出来，迷迷瞪瞪的，弯腰挡在烧饼的脸前。“别看了，闭会儿眼睛。我给你拿床被子来？”

烧饼忍着头疼，缓缓摇了摇头，胸口却像被攥紧了似的疼，好像能随着每次心跳往外渗血。他没有力气说话，甚至连伸手拉住小四近在咫尺的手的力气都没有。曹鹤阳却好像全明白了似的，在他身边半跪下来，熟练地在他的脑后按揉，低声问道：“又头疼了？”

“你去睡吧，我没事儿。”烧饼说道。看着曹鹤阳担忧的眼神，索性把他拉下来吻了一下，说道，“真的没事儿。你快睡。”

曹鹤阳欲言又止，终于还是站起了身，进了卧室，还不忘回头看一眼烧饼。

就像一个体贴的情人。烧饼想到。总会给你留隐私的空间，给你恰到好处的安慰。但这不是他想要的。

曹鹤阳说到做到。他对烧饼予取予求，近乎纵容。两个人整日整夜地黏在一起，穿情侣装，毫不避讳地与他牵手拥抱，做爱的频率高得出奇，一周用掉两盒套，各种各样的玩具攒了满满一床头柜，两人熟悉对方的身体像熟悉自己一样。所谓“你中有我，我中有你”，有时真不是一句说着玩的话。

烧饼翻了个身，借着逐渐亮起的天色，盯着电视旁的那个小相框。穿着橙红色大褂的两人搂在一起，他靠在曹鹤阳的肩膀上，笑得甜蜜。

像极了爱情。可也只是“像极了”爱情。

他们之间的一切亲昵，总是由烧饼而起。除了那一个吻，曹鹤阳从未主动索要过。他们拥吻，做爱，烧饼抓着他的手，一次次地问，“你喜欢吗？喜欢吗？”，他总能得到同样带着欢喜的回答，“喜欢啊”。

他看不透小四的眼睛，也看不透他的心。

烧饼的小兄弟比他的脑子先一步察觉出了问题。一次的挫折之后是持续数周的平静，即便他仍能被操到长达几分钟的前列腺高潮，他的小兄弟也是一样的萎靡，精液混着前液淋淋沥沥在床单上淌了一片，像失禁了一样。

“心因性阳痿。”小四盯着他的病历单，说道，“我们得谈谈。”

谈什么呢？烧饼已经不记得了。不顾曹鹤阳的阻拦，他执拗地搬回了自己的公寓里，瞪着死白的墙面，瞪了整整一个晚上。

他开始躲着曹鹤阳，同时成宿成宿地失眠。好的时候，一天零零碎碎能睡上五六个小时，严重的时候，他不知道自己什么时候是醒着，什么时候睡着。烟和咖啡成了他的每日标配，他一天中唯一完全清醒的时候，是台上的一个多小时。他有一个小诀窍：在包里准备一条束带，带子上贴一排医用揿针*，上台前扎在大腿上。只要他一动，那一排小针就能给他足够疼痛的提醒，但又不至于真的受伤。

那时他还不知道，疼痛也是会让人上瘾的。他只记得自己扎着束带的时间越来越长，上面的揿针也越贴越多，最后密密麻麻贴满了整个带子，每次解下来的时候，他都会怔怔地看着溢出的血珠出一会儿神，然后把带子包好扔掉。  
他的小技巧一直很管用。直到突然有一天，曹鹤阳下了台，直眉瞪眼地闯进了他的换衣间，反锁上门，不管不顾地把他按在墙上，扯掉他的大褂，在他的胳膊肘上翻来覆去地找，又去扒他的水裤。

烧饼那时还没开始系统健身，和曹鹤阳只能堪堪打个平手，最后还是被他扯掉了裤子。烧饼坐在地上，还没来得及团身抱膝，把自己的秘密藏起来，曹鹤阳就跪着挤进他的两腿中间，看着他大腿内侧密密麻麻的针孔，瞳孔骤然一缩。两人的姿势就像曹鹤阳第一次要给烧饼口交的时候一样，但这次，曹鹤阳的脸色是可怕的冷，让人根本不可能有一丝一毫的旖旎绮念。

“解开。”曹鹤阳指着烧饼腿上的束带，冷冷地说。

烧饼沉默地摇头。

“我只说一遍，你听好。”曹鹤阳用力按着他的膝盖，让他没办法站起来，一字一顿地说道，“今天你不解这带子，我明天就退社。”

他敏锐地捕捉到了烧饼眼中的慌乱，立刻乘胜追击：“我说到做到。”

烧饼妥协了。他解开束带，慢慢地，把那一排排的小针从皮肤上揭下来。每排三个，一圈一共三十六排，他记得很清楚。他对某些数字总有点强迫症。

束带扎得比平时更紧些，好像血珠渗出来的也就更快些。几滴大的血珠汇在一起，顺着他的腿往下流。曹鹤阳看着，眉头皱得更紧，脸色却好像缓和了些，突然一把把他抱在了怀里。

“大饼……”曹鹤阳的手臂用力，让烧饼几乎喘不上气来，声音发颤，带着哭腔，“疼不疼？你疼不疼？”

烧饼坐在地上，没有说话，也没有动。他睡着了——虽然曹鹤阳坚称他当时是昏过去了，但他自己知道，他是睡着了。

曹鹤阳没经过他同意，帮他用掉了攒了很久的年假，两人一起出去旅了个游。行程都是曹鹤阳一手安排，烧饼就像一个残障人士一样，做起了甩手大爷，只要跟着吃喝玩乐，其他什么都不用想。到了晚上，他们住的是标间，但两张床挨得很近，只要一伸手，就能碰到对方的手。

从出门的第三天开始，烧饼终于能够自然入睡。

他们挽着手，在淡季清静的古城里慢慢地走，打开了话头就停不下来。烧饼问曹鹤阳是怎么发现自己的秘密时，曹鹤阳回答得干脆利落：“翻你包。”

“不是吧，这么下作？”烧饼嚷嚷，但接着又道，“不对啊，我包里啥也没有啊。”

“酒精棉片。”曹鹤阳皱着眉头，说道，“什么人需要随身带这个，而且每天都会用掉，换新的？你没有糖尿病，也没有其他什么慢性病，所以只可能是——吸毒，或者自残。这两样肯定你占一个。你不知道，我看见你腿上有针孔的时候，心都凉了。”

烧饼默不作声。曹鹤阳叹了口气，突然停下脚步，看着烧饼的眼睛，说道：“你搬回我那儿住吧。我想你了。”

他不该那么说的。烧饼苦涩地想到。时过境迁，他再返回头去咀嚼那段记忆，清楚地分辨出曹鹤阳眼中的情意乃是出自担忧，而非他臆想中的真情流露。曹鹤阳更不该继续纵容那臆想发展下去，摘了口罩，冒着身败名裂的风险，与他在街头拥吻，就像在用自毁的方式来说服让他相信一样。

但不得不承认，这的确有效。烧饼的所有问题在一个月之内不治而愈，两人恢复了规律的性生活，有段时间还相约去健身房，虽然最后只有烧饼坚持了下来。他甚至趁愚人节发了“官宣”，像小学生恋爱一样幼稚，但曹鹤阳只是吻他，笑着说，发吧，我也想跟你过一辈子。

这一次的爱情幻象维持得更久，久到十天之前，他的失眠症卷土重来，逼迫他每天比其他人多出至少五个小时的思考时间。虽然是浑浑噩噩的思考，但也足够他想清楚许多事情。

第一个危险信号，是曹鹤阳开始频繁地见心理医生。烧饼在临时调整演出时间时，偷听到了曹鹤阳在打电话取消预约。

第二个危险信号，是曹鹤阳在偷偷和一个女生发微信。在曹鹤阳修改消息提示设定之前，他去洗澡的时候，烧饼见到了零星弹出的几条消息：

“跟他实话实说”

“你总不能这样一辈子”

“如果你让他自己发现，你其实……”

当然，这几条信息可能完全与他无关，但烧饼的直觉，足以让他把一切蛛丝马迹联系起来。他抬起头，看着站在卧室门口，和他一样疲惫不堪的曹鹤阳，艰难地撑起身子，说道：

“我们谈谈。”

……

这一次，烧饼搬出曹鹤阳家的时候，心里是平和的。

两年的时间足以让他成长到能够妥善接受他们的关系。他最后一次亲吻曹鹤阳，从此将这段漫长的尝试封存在心底。

他的失眠症，再一次无药而愈。几个月之后他找了女朋友。她温柔，有时却也强势，笑起来的时候，让他想起小四。他毫无保留地对她说出这段故事，虽然将时间地点人物全部换了，但以她的聪慧，不可能猜不到这个人是谁。同样，她也不可能点破。她一直很沉默，握着他的手，直到最后，才问了一个问题：

“他既然这么爱你，又为什么不能……‘爱’你呢？”

“你这个话说的啊，是不是英语学多了，中文都忘干净了。”烧饼点她鼻尖，把她揽在怀里，说道，“也就是我，知道你在说啥。我觉得，还是因为他从根本上就是个直男，直到骨子里了，即便他能和男人上床，也不能和他们谈情说爱。”

“那你呢？你又是怎么放下的？”女友抬起头问他，神情认真，却也不是咄咄逼人，而是耐心地等着他回答。

“也许，我只能说也许，”烧饼轻轻亲吻她的额头，眼神却飘远，回忆着从初见小四到现在，十余年来的一切，“有一句话说得好，‘至亲至疏夫妻’。我曾想和他做最亲密的人，但适得其反。所以我现在想通了，宁可不做至亲，也不要至疏。”

“你这么说，就不怕我吃醋？”女友笑着，作势挥了挥拳头。烧饼把她的拳头包在自己的掌心里，低低地笑，说道：“我怕啊，我怕死了。可是我得让你现在多吃吃醋，毕竟这醋，保不齐你得吃一辈子。现在多吃点，等你吃习惯了，就好了，是不是？……哎，你等一下，我得发个三周年纪念日微博。”

愚人节的祝福。爱情是假，爱是真。腥加尖，赛神仙*。祖师爷诚不欺我也。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 揿针，一种类似图钉的小针，属于微型针灸针，临床多用于耳针或皮内针。  
> 2\. 腥：春典，“假的”；尖：春典，“真的”。腥加尖，赛神仙，详细解释请见九春姐的评书专场。


End file.
